a new life for sakura
by xxpatixx
Summary: when sakura's parents die on a mission her world gose upside down, her firend start to bet her and the sibiling form the sand village come and save her but what is it that they have to tell her? and why is this happing to her?
1. WHAT HAPPEN?

**__**

Ok guys I was looking thought some Naruto videos and I just love the ones with Gaara and sakura so I make a story! I hope you like it!! please review!! please tell me what you think everyone here are ooc

i do now own Naruto!!:(

It was a dark cooled night as Temari walked to sakura who seemed to be crying. "Sakura…. What wrong?" Temari asked her as she went over to her. Sakura was by the lake outside the village crying. She looked up to see her and her bothers she tried to looked happy as she said "Oh Temari-san I didn't know you were in the village." she wiped her tears. Gaara and Kankuro followed Temari to sakura.

"Its nothing really am ok. So did you just get here?" she asked

"Um yes, we come to visit you guys but then we found you crying what's wrong?" Tenari asked, She then saw a bruises on her arms.

"WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU?" Temari yelled\asked, worried about her friend . Both Gaara and Kankuro took a look, and saw her arms beaten up, bleeding, and now that they looked at her closer they saw that she was mess up. Her hair had some dirt and leaves in it, her face was full with sadness.

"Who did this to you?" Garaa asked finally talking. He couldn't help feel sorry for her as he looked at her. This was a first. He couldn't explain it, but ever since they became friends he saw her as part of his family….

"No one ,I just fell, and you know how weak I am I just stared crying for no reason. Will anyways come on, let's go, am positive the others will be happy to see you all, but I hope you don't mind if we stop at my place so I can get clean up. I don't want the others to see me like this," Sakura said cheerful.

"Ya no problem, Come on boys." Tinari said, as she took sakura hand and pulled her up. They talked the whole way about girl's things. Things that Garaa nor Kankuro ever wanted to know about their older sister.

"So sakura how are things with you, and chicken hair ass guy?"

"You mean sasuke…." she said as she looked even sadder "We're find you know. same old same old. We started to go out not that long ago and he been great." she lied.

"That good, so what are you doing to do with you wounds?" Kankuro asked her

"Oh, I'll heal them myself. Am not a medic-nin for nothing you know." she said as she headed her wounds easily. After that she went in the shower quickly to take out the dirt. Once out, she was wearing a long hoodie and a pair of jeans.

"Ok, Am done lets go see the others." She said smiling like nothing had happen. They all followed her out and went to a cafe.

"Sakura where are you parents? I wanted to say hi to them." Temari asked, she really like Sakura's parents; and want to see them.

"Oh… They are died. They die about 2 months ago on a mission. I live alone now." sakura said as she looked sad again.

"Oh am sorry. I don't know."

"That ok, I mean you just got here you had no idea don't worry about it. So where are you guys stating tonight?"

"Will we were thinking about sating in an inn; but if you want we can stay with you."

"That would be great!!" sakura was happy that Temari and the other where going to stay with her. They then found the others and sat with them . Sakura left early as Temari and her brothers stayed…Temari couldn't put her finger on it but she felt like sakura was hiding something from her and she so wanted to know what it was but, then again Sakura would tell her when she it was time.

Days later

It had been a few days since Temari and her brothers came. They were all having fun. Sakura found out that Gaara know how to cook which scared her a little, sicne he did try and kill her once she would poke at the food and make Kankuro try to eat some of her's fist and see if he would just drop die but to no luck. Temari would laugh at this but after a while she got it thought her head that he wasn't trying to kill her and she got use to the idea, of him cooking.

As they houng out the Naruto and the other Temari and her bothers had to go meet with the Hokage leaving Sakura with her friends… ones they where gone they stared to push sakura down,

"Who do you think you are?" asked Ino

"What do you mean?" sakura asked not knowing what she did wrong this time.

"Don't act stupid how could you let those 2 guys in you house!! What are you cheating on me now??" sasuke said as he hit her

"You so weak!"

"Ya why are you even alive?"

"Your just troublesome"

Her friend stared to hit her.

"You have no talent why are you a ninja in the first place?" all of the hitting didn't hurt as much as what they had said to her. In side she felt like they were right. After a while they left one by one getting tired of looking at her. Until only she, and sasuke were lift.

"You been a bad girl sakura staying with 2 guys now I wonder what goes on at night…" he come closer to sakura. Sakura didn't know what was wrong with sasuke. He had been acting so weird since her parents died, all of her friend did. It was like they don't love her anymore like they know something that she didn't; sasuke went down on her and stared to kiss her. She loved him so much but lately he had been so mean to her as if he doesn't love her back as if he hated her more them love her. As he kissed her he said doing things she didn't like or was really for.

"Sasuke don't" she wiped but he didn't listen to her.

"SASUKE!!" she yelled but then he pinned her to the grown…

"Knock it off." she cried. He stared to rip her shirt off but don't get a change. Some sand griped his leg and thought him back. Sakura looked at who it could have been when she saw Temari and her bothers. Temari went to her and cheeked if she was alright.

"You pig!! How could you? If ever see you go near sakura again then you are much more then die. Do you understand ! "she yelled at him as she help sakura up. They then took sakura away with them taking her back to her home so they could bandage her up and to tell her the truth... They left an angry sasuke behind as they did so…


	2. be the new Kazekage of the sand village

**__**

ok here is the next chapter i hope you guys like it and i want to asked and see if their is anyone that want to beta this story? will here is please review!!

i do now own Naruto

Sakura passed out before they got to her house, so Gaara took her and carried her back. Once back Gaara put her on her bed as Temari stared to bandage her up. Gaara and Kankuro watched TV worried about Sakura did anyone know?

what sasuke did to her was this the first time?

When did it when it stared? There where so many question they wanted to know but had to wait until Sakura would wake up.

**__**

30 minutes later…

Sakura woke up and found that she was in her bed. She thought back to what had happened as she stared to cry.

'why? Why now why won't they like this when my parents where Alive.' she asked herself

"**Why don't you fight them back you could have let me out you know?"**

"I just can't hurt them they are still my friends,"

****

"so what they are the ones doing this to Us not us to them."

"I don't care just leave me alone…"

****

'Find good night'

her inner seem to be mad at her but she was away mad

"Why am i weak?" she asked out lode

"Your not weak you know it just that you power haven't come out yet." sakura heard Temari say she turn to see her. Temari don't look happy. They where both quit as Temari walked to her side.

SLAP

TEMARI SLPPED SAKURA ACRROS THE FACE! Sakura looked at her as her tears fell from her eyes.

"Wha-"

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!! Why didn't you tell me what was going on? Didn't you trust me? Or am i not you friend?" sakura looked away.

"Don't looked away from me dam it!!" she yelled as tears come down her face

"I don't want you to worry am not worth it. Am sorry" sakura started to cry as well

"Tell me what happen."

"how can I tell you if I don't know myself it just started a week after my parents died. We where all training and they just stared to hit me saying that am worthless and that am weak. I don't know why…" sakura cried even harder. Temari wiped her tears and hugged sakura.

"so its all of them? don't worry we're here and we do care for you sakura but I think we know why they did all of this. But you have to listen to us ok." sakura nodded and they both when to the living room where Gaara and Kankuro where watching Inuyasha...once there sakura and Temari sat down together.

Gaara turn off the TV and looked at his sister and she nodded.

"Sakura there was more to why we come here. You see there was a clan here that was and still are form the sand village. The clan is vary power and once a member of the family dies all of their power goes to the head of the family. will the first head of the clan died at the same time as the chunin exams , And the new head of the family get half the power the other half went to the future heir,. I know It's hard to believe but that how it goes. will the clan has their way to find out when the heir is really for their powers he went to the sand village and told the elders about it, when we got back the elders told us and we where to be her proctors. At that time we don't know who she was but then we head that we had to bring the head to the sand village so he could be the new Kazekage…but we just found out that he was die abut the heir is still here and safe install tonight… "Kankuro said

"Oh but what dose this have to do with me?"

"sakura you father was the head of the clan he was the one who got half of the power and you where the one who got the other half during the chunin exam you are the heir and the head of the family and now that your parents are die you must come back with us and become the new Kazekage of the sand village "sakura was shocked she couldn't believe it how could this be happing how could she be from the sand village? Why dint her parents say anything about it? All this and more come to her head but she couldn't talk she stared to feel dizzy with all the new information and with out meaning to she passes out…


	3. yes

**_sorry for taking so long to update i hope you guys are liking this story so far!! plaers review and gave me some feed back!! that and if you want me to update sooner then review oh and thank you for thouse that told me about the hokaga and Kage i fixed it in the other story..._**

**_i do not own Naruto_**

**_--_**

Later on that night around 12:00am Sakura povI woke up later on that night and found that I was in my room again… I had to think back to think back of what happened and then remember. They want me to be Kage!! I don't know why they would want me I mean am not that strange and I don't have anything to officer the sand village.

'_**I think you should do it!!' she said 'we're get stronger am such they won't mine to train us I mean we will be their Kage!! that and I want to go with Gaara his so HOOOOOT!!'**_

'ha-ha funny inner…but what if the Hokage she would never let me go unless they don't know why am going for. "

**_"that right the Hokage also thinks we're weak but if we train with Gaara and the others we'll get stronger. And his HOT.'_**

'ya your right..'

_**'see you said it you think Gaara HOT!!"**_

"what no that not what I mean!!"

_**"come now don't be shy you can tell will you can tell yourself!!" **_

**_"_**you know what I don't want to talk to you anymore!"

**_"fine!! Good night!!"_** she said as she stopped talking to me. Man she always gives me a head-act just talk to her… but she did have a point not the part where Gaara was HOT but she was right about the other things like Gaara and the other could train me before I take the place of the Kazekage. I finally stood up and went ot the living room to find Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari where all asleep. I walked over to them and looked at each of them. They did care and believe in me unlike my other friends who did nothing but turn on me. My eyes then went to Gaara he was a lot like Naruto and me.. Will some what like me. Both Naruto and Gaara where should always by the village will I was made of fun but then Naruto and me got friends which turn out to be our rivers but Gaara never had that.. He become hard and a killer until Naruto save him. His much more gentle now you may not see it in the being but its in his eyes and when he sleeps..

"sakura sakura you up.." someone said as I jumped and fell on Gaara waking him up. We where face to face and he gave me a smile.

"I always know you would fall for me.." he said I could feel my face redden as I got up.

"sorry!" Kankuro and Temari laughed at me and then they stopped

"sakura have you thought of what we said?" Temari asked me

_"yes I have but I don't know how to put this. I will become the Kage but I don't want anyone to know at but the village to know at first. I want you guys to train me first and then when you think am real we will come here first and tell everyone.. I want to show them am not weak and if I do this maybe I well feel better. But first how are we going to do this?" I asked them_

_"we went to the Hokage and asked her if she could send you to be a medic in the sand village she just laugh and said that there are other much better then you and that we should pick another, we think that she know about you and that why she don't want you so come with us." Gaara said_

_"so even she thinks am weak.. Will no more, so what is plan B?'_

_"the plan B is that you 'die'. we went they think your die you come with us in hiding they will never know." Kankuro said as he looked at me_

_"I stood there and thought about it. I them walked to the new and old pitcher of my teammates. The new pitcher was about 11 mouth old. There was me Naruto ,sasuke. I was in the middle with my arms hooked with theirs we all looked so happy. Kakashi was in the back of us with each of his hand one on sasuke and Naruto shouters. Naruto had his same big smile, and had a peace sing on his other hand even sasuke seem to be happy. How could we fall apart? Why did we fall apart now and days Kakashi was the only one that truly believed in me. He was the only one that been kind to be theses day could I really do that to him,? He been like a father to me.._

_"is it ok if I tell kakashi? His the only one that been there for me these last full mouths." I asked them.._

_"yes if that is what you wish Sakura -sama." they said together_

_"don't call me that we're still friends now lets go to bed am tired." I said they all nodded and went to their rooms.._


	4. the plan

__

**sorry for take so long to update there was a family problem so i could come on and update, am still looking for a beta if there anyone who wants to help. will here is the next chapter hope you like it.**

**i do not own Naruto!**

Sakura woke up the next morning and went into the kitchen to find that Gaara was already there cooking pancakes he had an aplen on that use to belong to her dad. He turn and she saw that lettering on it. It said "kiss the ninja cook." she giggled at it. He never seemed to be the cooking type but everyone did have their secrets.

"Morning Sakura." he said as she came in.

"Morning Gaara what smells so good??" She asked as he gave her a smile that he only gave her.

"Pancake their be done in a minute so if you want to set the table you can do that." he said as she nodded and got the table done in no time. Kankuro and Temari come in after 5 minutes.

"Sakura we have an idea to fake your death want to hear it?" Temari asked her

"Ya such it's not everyday you get to hear someone's plan to kill you." Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari all burst out laughing

"That a weird way of putting it. But Ya listen we where thinking that maybe it would be better the we leave and then when you adjust your will leave everything to who ever but you will have another name so that they will think that you are someone else but you will only come back here when you think you are really to come back you will be coming back. Now for your death um ok do you know who the Akatuki are right?"

"Ya they are after Naruto and they went after you Gaara. What do they have to do with anything?" She asked

"Um will Sakura to tell you the truth your mother was the leader of the Akatuki but never told you ,she was going to tell you when the time came but she never got to. We found out not that long ago. She had given up on hunting me and Naruto saying that she didn't want to see you of all people get hurt so they made peace with us last year and are now under your counter." Gaara said

"Man what else have they been hitting from me??" she asked wondering how much her parent kept from her.

"That is all don't worry after that you Mother told us last yare everything so if something happen we could help."

"Oh so they know they would die and leave me?" she said bitter

"Sakura your mother and father loved you and they didn't want any of this for you. This was what they where born in to and this is what you are born in to. We can't change that…." Kankuro said .

"But they shouldn't have hinted this from me. They should have told me right always." said as she looked at them.

"They wanted to but they where afraid that you won't love them anymore if you know I mean they would have die if you stopped loving them."

"How could I ever stop loving them? They gave me life, they gave me a home and roof over my head and they loved me, they took care of me, my dad let the Hokage down when I was little and hurt even thought we where short on money they stared home with me, the had done so much for me I could never hate them I love them more them anything in the world.." she said as a full tears come down her face.

"Ya I wish they could have hear you say that it would have helped them." Gaara said as he place that pancake on his plat.

"Will back to the plan after you donw with what you have to do you can seen us a message and we will come the Akatuki will come and leave you a note then you go to an ally that is about 3 blocks from here that where 2 of the Akatuki will meet you. They will have a body of a girl that looks like you will the age will be the same as you. you will have to change the hair color but that will be it. They will gave you some robs to ware so no one can see your face. It will look like you tried to save someone or something. But got killed. We will also need you to yell so that the ninja come and see who "killed' you. Then when you the 3 of you leave. Then you will meet us about 100 miles from here, that when you will pass as your own cosine. All we have to do is change your hair color and that that." Gaara said

"Wow you really thought this thought are you such your not trying to kill me Gaara?" Sakura asked as she gigged at that thought.

"Come on Sakura why would I want to kill you? We are friends now." He said as he took off the apron when he did Sakura saw that he was wearing blue t-shirt witch said_ '_kiss the sand man' in red lettering. Sakura, Kankuro and Temari couldn't help but bust out laughing. They quickly eat their food and went out for the day. Showing sakura where to be and what time to be there..


	5. Sakura and Kakashi sensei little talk

**__**

ok here is the new chapter hope you guys like it so far and sorry but not much happens in this chapter but please do keep reviewing the more reviews i get the faster i update, am still looking for a bate for this story if there isn't anyone who want to help me.. will that all. enjoy!!

..i do not own Naruto but i do wish i did..''

Sakura pov

It has been 2 weeks since the sand sibling left and I had to wait for 3 mouths until I "die" we had to change a full things in our plans since the Hokage is keeping a closer eye on me. but I can stay strong till then. I decided to go see Kakashi. I went to his house and knocked

"come in." I head him yell from inside. I did and took off my shoes

"Kakashi -sensei I need to talk to you." I said as I ended his library

"what is it sakura-chan?" he asked me as he looked from his book and out it down for once. I sat down in front of him

"Kakashi -sensei you know I see you as a father right?" I asked him he nodded as he looked at me. "will um I don't know how to say this but in 3 mouths am going to die." I said he looked at me like I was crazy

"why? Are you ill isn't there any thing we can do for you?" he asked me like a worried father would

"no everyone will think am die but I would be not real. You see I have to go with the sand siblings" I said he looked at me even more confuted.

"sakura please tell me what's you are taking about am not following you at all." he said I sight an told him everything I even told him about my so called 'friends'.

"sakura am sorry that they have been doing this to you but are you such you want to do this?"' he asked me

"Yes and it's not like am going to be gone forever I will write you everyday but under a different name I don't want you to think you not going to ever see me again. I will be back when am stronger and will be name me as the keg in stone but please don't tell anyone. Not yet" I said he nodded

"ok sakura but you have to promise you come back and you will never change." I nodded and he hugged me it felt good it was as if my father was hugging me again. The rest of the time we just talked about how I could stay always from the others he said that he would finally gave me spaicer tainting that would take me always from them for sometime and I could take some more shift in the hospital enough to no go near them and when he sees am alone with them he would call on me to train and I won't have to be by them I nodded at everything he told me.

"oh and I do have to make a will for my things to leave them to my 'cousin' and you." Kakashi looked at me and shook his head.

"I will not take anything that belongs to you sakura don't even say that." he said

"Kakashi -sensei you know that you are the only one I truth right now. And I want you to keep an eye on the things I cant take with me. Please Kakashi -sensei." I gave him my puppy god eyes that he could never say no to.

"find but only if you don't call me 'sensei' anymore" he said

"but you are my sensei." I said

"yes but am you friend first sensei 2nd don't duet in coming to me when you need anything." I nodded and hugged him

"thank you kakashi-san" I said he nod

"now how about we eat something?" he asked me I nodded and he took my hand and took me to the kitchen where I helped him cook. It was always so much fun cooking with him he was like my father and that why I loved him so much


	6. gifts and leaving

**hi there everone sorry for not update sooner but here it is and hope you like it please tell me what you think **

**i do not own naruto **

**3 mounts later ****Kakashi pov**

Tonight the night that sakura is 'Alive'. She seems to be getting better everyday that I see her. A while I seen her so down like she don't want to live but now that she knows who she is she is so much more happier then she ever was. She comes over a lot so we could spent the little time she has here with someone who cares for her some of the village are staring to talk about us but that will all stop soon…

"Kakashi-kun come on you said that you where going to train with me today." she Yelled out from the kitchen I got up and walked over.

"ya am really but I thought we where going to meet at the training grounds." I said

"ya and then waste about 2 hours? No way come on lets go." she said as she took my arm and made me go out side.

**~15 minutes later ~**

We been training for the last 10 minutes and she really getting stronger so far she has leaned how to use the Raikiri ,Doku Gasu, Rasengan, and the Shadow Clone Technique and many other Jounin level technique am teaching her everything I know. And she is taking it all in like a sponge I now wish I would have train her more then the boys, In 3 shout mouths she has almost reached my leave but every time we finish training she feels like she's still weak no mater how many time I tell her she wrong. I wish I could convents her that she is stronger but nothing seems to work... Sakura thought a kick at me as I got it man that was too closers.

**After training**

We where done and I bray bit her. If she only know that then she would feel a little better but when I try to tell her she don't believe It. Right now we are sitting under a tree resting. She was drinking water.

"So this is the last time we will be trading." I said she looked at me and nodded

"Will at less until I come back. So make sure you don't get killed in any mission I won't be there to heal you." she said with a smiled

"ya will I keep that in mind. Come on we still have about 5 more hours." I said as I helped her up "Lets get some ramen." I added she smiled and we walked off.

**Sakura's pov**

After we eat we went to the shops these last full last months have be ok. I spent my days with Kakashi. I know there are some that are starring to talk about us but after today they will all shut up. We arrived at his house again and went in for about 2 more house we talked some more and read some books he then he 2 boxes

"what this?" I asked

"A gift from me to you," he said with a cat like smile. I opened them and in on of the boxes there was the whole series of Icha Icha Paradise. I looked at him

"Kakashi did you forget am 16?" I asked him he just gave me a smile

"oh sakura come on I know your mauch enough to hander it I mean I could never get this to Naruto or Sasuke and I want you to have them and once you come back I would like to talk about what you thought of them." I sighed

"thank you Kakashi I will read them so them went I come back I can bet the crap out of you for scaring me for life." he laughed at that the next box had a set of Kunai and on the header there was a cherry blossom. And there was also another book on A-Rank jutsus!!

"wow I love it thank you" I said hugging him

"I know you would like it now her put them in here so you have them I made a pack back for you it has clothiers, food and water and some other weapons you may mend they are all in the normal pocket so you can take them out easy." he said he was like a realy father to me he always know what to do and say to make me feel better or to make such am safe. By now its one in at night and its time for me to do. I give him one last hug

"I'll miss you too but I'll come back in 2 days with the sand siblings as my own cousin my name is going to be Rin she and you will have everything the house and all."

"ok then I will give you my address so we keep in touch." he said and I nodded as we walked to the door.

"Good bye sakura" he said I smiled at him

"its not good bye its so long. I'll be back as soon as am strong enough and you will see me in 3 days a my own cousin so it could be fun to make the other feel guilty." I said he laughed and nodded

"ok sounds like a plan so long sakura remember to write to me. And don't forget that your father may be gone but you have me here waiting for you to come back." he whispered I could feel be tears in my eyes now so I kissed his cheek and left I went in to the alley. One there I saw them 3 fighters with long black cloaks the tall one with blue skin he was the one who had a girl that looked some what like me in his arms she was dead there was also Itachi I know him he is Sasuke older brother and there was .. OMG its Sasori,

"I thought you where die." I said looking at him

"Ya will you thought wrong I don't do dying," he said as he gave me a smirk

"Here put this one Leader-sama" said Itachi as he gave me a Akatsuki uniform I looked at them.

'what is it? We need your clothes to put it on this girl that will be your clone! Once come on" the taller one with the blue skin said getting impassion

"will if you want me to change in these then turn around." I said blushing.

" Look you it not like you have anything spicier, we haven't see" Sasori said I looked at him I feel like punching him

"ya will your nothing but a puppet so how would you know what a girl looks like you should can't do anything since you are like a human size doll and fish guy am such a lot of girl just love the smiling like fish think and Itachi will I don't know about you but I will think of something later" I said as they looked at me

"wow pinky will make a good leader she acts like her mother already mush run in the family." the fish guy said

"just do as she said she is the new leader" Itachi said as they just turn I change quaky and then we put the clothes they gave me along with the cloak "ok you may turn now." I said they did as I told them they did as I told them the tall fish man put the girl on the ground.

"give me those clothiers." I did and he put it one the girl she looked just like me.

"who is she?" I asked

"she was your cousin she was ill and going to die so she voeentered to take your place she said it would be an honor. So they gave her something in her body that makes it look like she just die we just have to make it go down her "now we just have to look like we killed her." he said he took out a kunai and gave her some cuts and briers and then he stabbed at her hart, I felt bad for her she had to gave up her life so I could leave this place as Itachi pput a rice hat on me which coved my face

"Ok now yell bloody mutter." he said I did and took my place ahead of them . At once 2 ninjas came it was Naruto and the other was Sai a guy that I know and who was also kind to me even thought he did call me a hag. They both looked at the body and right always thought it was me.

"you basters what do you want?" Naruto asked

"Noting just leaving a message." the fish man said

"and that's we have a new leader and this is a little bit of what we will be doing." said Sasori"you had to kill sakura to do this!" yelled Sai I could see tears in his eyes.

"no she thought we where coming for the fox and she wanted to protect him. If she dint waster her time on that she would still be alive."

"don't sat that Kisame she wanted to die she wasn't happy here you could see it in her eyes. Too bad she would have made a good member if she wasn't bent on proctoring theses who hurt her here"

"really I don't see that. I thought she was crazy."

"you basted!! I'll kill you." Naruto yelled but before he could say anything I went in and press a pusher point, which made him pass out. Sai looked at me with whiled eyed.

"who are you?" he asked me

"am the leader." I went back to the other

"come on lets not waste our time here." and with that said we left. Leaving the only 2 friend an my "father" fighter known that in 2 or 3 day I would come back with the sand siblings only to be know as my own cousin , sad yes but this was the only way.


End file.
